


Happy Tentacleween Tuxedo Mask

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Halloween, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Tickling, Underwear, Yaoi, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Halloween tentacles go and play trick n treat with our favorite anime and cartoon boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tentacleween Tuxedo Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Happy Tentacleween Tuxedo Mask

-x-

It was Halloween night and Tuxedo Mask was on patrol for any enemy activity. Usagi and ChibiUsa were out trick or treating.

He hoped this would be a nice and easy patrol. No such luck. He jumped up on a roof when he felt something touch him from behind, right on his behind.

His cheeks burned with a blush as he whipped around. “Who’s there?” His eyes looked around but saw no one.

He reached back and felt his butt. Yeah something definitely touched him.

Then he saw them, long purple tentacles appearing from the darkness of the night. Figuring they were an enemy he launched a barrage of roses at them.

His attack did nothing, the roses passed right through them. The tentacles attacked, shooting forward. Tuxedo Mask dodged by jumping backwards, but there were tentacles behind him as well. ‘Damn!’ He was caught. The tentacles quickly binding his wrists and ankles.

He struggled but the tentacles held him tight. The ones he dodged before were on him now. One caressed his face, he shivered at the touch. It moved along his cheek to flick his ear.

The tentacle wiggled against his ear, caressing it in ways he didn’t know would feel so good.

Two other tentacles slithered along his clothed chest finding his nipples and caressing them through his shirt. He gasped and wiggled but there was no escape.

Two more tentacles attacked his crotch and butt. They caressed and rubbed him and the man couldn’t help but gasp and moan. His fine rear had a tentacle moving all over, and his crotch rubbed him up and down making his cock stir at the friction.

His cock pushed at the fabric only to get caressed by the tentacle. He got harder and harder but the fabric wouldn’t give.

Another tentacle appeared this one was pulsing with energy. It came down to his feet. It touched his shoe and it vanished, then it touched the left it to vanished leaving him in his gray socks.

A few more touches and Tuxedo Mask’s socks vanished along with his shoes. His bare feet were now exposed and four new tentacles appeared from the darkness and went right for his feet.

Two on the left and two on the right, one on top and one on bottom. The tentacles began to move, dancing along the soles and tops of his feet.

The masked man jerked and his toes curled in pleasure. It tickled but felt good when added to other tentacle teasing.

His feet were getting massaged, his ass groped, his crotch rubbed, his nipples teased, and his ear molested by these tentacles.  
He couldn’t hold back and he came, spraying his load into his underwear. Mamoru hung his head down, he was high on his release and he panted as he slowly came down from that high. ‘Maybe now they’ll let me go.’

Oh no they were far from done with him. A tentacle tilted his chin up and the man’s eyes widened in shock.

It was a new tentacle this one had morphed and took the form of a video camera. ‘No way!’ Yes all over the world these tentacles slipped from the darkness and jacked into every video feed. He was being seen on every tv, computer and phone.

He was blushing so hard even his ears were red. “No don’t look!”

The tentacle with the energy was back and with one touch his cape was gone. Next went his upper clothing soon his back chest and abs. He was a fine man indeed.

He blushed as his perky nipples were exposed. The tentacles took action. Two slithered along his back massaging him. A shiver ran down his spine.

Another two tentacles attacked his abs caressing his muscles and trailing along the valley of muscles he had and even caressed his navel.

Tuxedo Mask moaned unable to escape the touches. He saw two more tentacles inching towards him and he knew what was coming.

He was right the tentacles attacked his chest. He gasped at the initial contact, but as they caressed him he moaned.

The caressing of his nipples made his cock stir, and he began pushing against his wet underwear.

He tried to hold back his moans even as they caressed him. His nipples were coiled around, they coiled and uncoiled and pleasure shot straight to his cock. ‘No I can’t give in I’m being watched!’ He bit his lip.  
The tips of the tentacles flicked his buds. It was getting to be too much. He was drooling a little, he couldn’t help it. It was taking all his self control not to make a sound let alone cum again.

The camera tentacle zoomed in, getting a good look at his masked face before drawing lower to his chest. The whole world got to see his blushing face, and his cute buds being teased. They had gotten flushed from all the teasing.

The more he was teased the more sensitive he became. His nipples suddenly got flicked relentlessly and his hips bucked and he moaned.

His crotch was bulging, and it was so painful in his tight pants. The camera tentacle left the view of his nips and moved to gaze upon his crotch.

The energy tentacle was back and with one little touch his pants vanished. The man gasped as he was stuck in only his underwear. The wet garment clung to his crotch showing off his hard dick.

“Crap no don’t look gah!” A tentacle came up behind him and grabbed his underwear. It was hauled up giving him a wedgie. “Ahh no quit it!” his legs tried to kick but were held tight. His underwear was rubbing hard against his dick and balls, the back was held up drawing the garment up his crack, his fine butt was being shown off.

The camera tentacle darted back and forth. Sending video of his ass and crotch. It was hard to tell what was sexier his hard dick being hugged tight by wet underwear or his ass spilling out.

Mamoru could feel it. The gaze all over him. “Noo please don’t look at me I’ll cum. I’ll cum!”

The camera tentacle focused on the huge wet spot. His cock twitched and came hard. The wet spot got wetter and soon semen shot straight through it.

Everyone got to see him shoot and super soak his underwear. However the teasing didn’t stop, his nipples were teased mercilessly, his feet were caressed and tickled and his poor cock didn’t even get a chance to grow soft.

His penis strained and tented the underwear. “Please no more I’ll go mad.” He was trying to catch his breath, and the energy tentacle appeared. ‘No no no no no no?’ It touched his underwear and his last covering besides his mask fell.

His cock whipped up glistening from the previous releases, it stood proudly from his crotch that was crowned with a sizeable patch of manly hair. His balls were smooth and glistening with pre and cum.

With his body bare the binding tentacles shifted his position, now holding him spread eagle.

Mamoru blushed, at the humiliating and revealing position. The camera could see everything now, his blushing face, his rising and falling chest, his perky and abused nipples, his sexy abs, his wet hard cock and glistening balls, his sexy ass and marvelous legs down to his sensitive feet. In this pose it could even see his tight little pucker.

Being seen like this made his cock twitch. The tentacle at his ear wiggled in, and he began to hear. Men all around the world pumping their cocks at the sight of him. They were wet from the naughty pumping sounds he heard.

He shivered and the tentacles got to work. New tentacles ones with mouths appeared. Two latched onto his nips sucking hard on his perky buds. They started sucking on his nips and Mamoru howled in pleasure, his hips bucked and his hole twitched.

Two more mouth tentacles attacked his upper body. They found his pits and began licking them. Another set went down to his feet they started licking his feet. “Ahhhh!” His body shivered with each lick.

His penis began oozing pre. A mouth tentacle took notice and consumed him down to the root.“Ohhhaaahhhh!” His eyes widened. It was so warm inside and went the tentacle started sucking him he thought he was gonna cum right then and there.

He didn’t, even as the tentacle bobbed over his 9 inch cock. The camera caught it all, as his cock appeared and disappeared inside the tentacle’s mouth.

His hole was twitching like mad, it must have been feeling left out, so as two tentacles fondled his ass a mouth tentacle pushed itself into his hole.

Tuxedo Mask was so horny it slipped right in. It slithered inside seeking something. It found it and with an attack that screamed. “Hello Mr. Prostate!* it began to lick.

“Ohh it’s licking my ahhhhhh!” He couldn’t hold it in he came hard. Blowing everything he had left inside the tentacle and it got sucked away.

The tentacles didn’t stop they kept teasing him, even when he had nothing left to give.

Finally a tentacle appeared it was dripping with his cum it went to his chest and wrote Happy and on his abs wrote Halloween.

The tentacles held a bit longer but the sun came up and they vanished into the night.

Tuxedo Mask used his hat to cover his crotch and when he could feel his legs ran like hell.

He was never gonna forget this, nor would anyone else. He never wanted to see those blasted tentacles again.

Though it wasn’t all bad he found himself very popular with men, when he became Tuxedo Mask he was the most wanted man on earth in a good way. Tuxedo Mask could say no but his body had that itch and there were so many guys out there willing to help him scratch it.

End

Happy Tentacleween


End file.
